


Hidden in the shadows

by dark_Lady_eris, RenSweets



Series: Brian/Vince oneshots [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BRINCE - Freeform, Brian is a detective, Brian is in danger, M/M, No truck jackings, Smut, Vince is worried, Vince meets brian at a race, and kinda dark, shit gets creepy, we are twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSweets/pseuds/RenSweets
Summary: “I'm not saying I'm not concerned V.” Brian was saying as he slipped on his shoes. “I just don't want to look over my shoulder every damn minute. It's possible it could have just been a sick joke.”Vince sneers at that. “Who the fuck jokes about removing your eyes Brian!?”“Please.” Brian says quietly after Vince is done yelling. “Can't we just forget about it for a bit and go enjoy some racing?”Brian was pouting so adorably that Vince crumbled. Which was total shit and unfair. No grown man should be able to pull a face like that and have others under their thumb.Vince rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s go kick some ass and win some money.”





	Hidden in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I Do NOT own Fast and Furious or It's Characters!

The race scene tonight was bustling with dozens of cars and people. The crew sat leaning against their cars, looking for the right person to take on for a race. A rich kid out to prove something with a wad of daddy's money. A cocky asshole who thought he was better than anyone else. A greenhorn looking to show off his racing skills and pick up a chick for the night.

 

The money to be earned was endless.

 

Vince was looking for a challenge, the college kids were too easy not enough knowledge or driving skills to go with the shiny supped up cars. The guy drooling over racer bunnies would be fun to humiliate but again no real challenge. Vince's was scoping out all possibilities and had yet to find something worth his time.

 

That was until a blue and silver skyline pulled up. The neon lights and the hiss of smoke drew the eyes of many as the car stopped. It was nice car but the man who climbed out was much prettier. All tanned sun kissed skin and sun bleached curls. Miles of long legs caught Vince's eye as the guy moved around his car to lean against it.

 

This was one calm cool customer. That was someone Vince wanted to race then take home as a prize. Vince was seconds from pushing away from his car when the cocky asshole leaning against the neon yellow Evo jumps off the hood and strides towards the blonde. Vince sits back and watches aware his family is doing the same thing.

 

The newcomer raises a brow when Evo guy stomps up towards him and eyeballs the guy’s car.

 

“You looking to lose some money pretty boy?” An almost hushed silence falls on the crowd, everyone that was a regular to the race scene knew fuck face over there liked to pick a fight just as much as he shit talked.

 

Blondie tilts his head to the side slightly, face icy the small smirk on his lips knowing. “That depends on how much money I'll be taking from you.” The blonde purrs back, twisting the guy’s words.

 

Oh hell yes. Vince thinks. He wanted some of that sex on legs.

 

“You're just another pretty dumb blonde if you think you'll be taking money from me pretty boy.” The guy barks back flustered at the newbie’s cold disposition.

 

“Are we gonna race man or do you plan on flapping your lips all night?” Vince grins as Evo guy gets annoyed, Hector chooses that moment to slide up to the pair.

 

“You boys racin?”

 

The blonde raises his brow again. “Six thousand.” The kid slaps a roll of cash into Hector's hand. “Unless you're all talk that is.” He says smiling sweetly towards the taller man. The kid has to tilt his head back a bit to look up at the guy but those icy blue eyes don't look a bit intimidated.

 

With an annoyed huff the man slaps his own roll of cash into Hector's hand and moves towards his car. Blondie smiles as he slides into his seat and revs the engine. The crowed moves back as the cars make their way to the starting line the Skyline once again hissing as it crawls to a stop. A racer bunny in a tiny pink skirt that left nothing to the imagination slides between each car. Her large breast bouncing as she raises the pink bandana over her head.

 

When the cloth drops it’s a squeal of tires, smoke blocks Vince's vision for a moment but when it clears he is stumped to see the Skyline still at the line. Vince's suddenly thinks the guy is a bust when the car shoots forward and in seconds is flying past the Evo. The Skyline easily over takes the car with a head start and whips around at the end.

 

Vince throws out a curse when the Evo slams into the side of the blonde’s car but the Skyline holds steady and over takes the guy once more. The crowd is cheering when Blondie hits the starting line again. With a wide Hollywood smile the kid climbs out of the car and moves past the crowd that had descended on him.

 

“Kid's good.” Dom rumbles out a small grin on his lips.

 

“Oh man homes that was one hell of a race!” Hector yells out with a laugh as he slaps the money into the tanned hand.

 

“Thanks man.” Vince watches as the guy counts out five hundred dollars and passes it to Hector. “Thanks for letting me have a go.”

 

Hector looks down at the money and grins. “No problem man, you ever feel like stomping some more ass just let me know.”

 

Vince finally pushes off his car and makes his way towards the guy. He couldn't wait anymore; he was practically hard in his pants after seeing the guy race. Hell Vince didn't even want to race; he just wanted to take the guy out on a date then home for dessert. As if the guy felt eyes on him those blue eyes swung up and landed on Vince. That mask of ice falls and a cocky smirk makes an appearance.

 

“Nice racing Blondie.” The guy’s eyebrow twitches at the name but the smile stays in place none the less.

 

“Thanks man.” The guy waves the money for show before shoving it in his pocket. “Easy money with a douche bag like that.”

 

Vince barks out a laugh with that and leans against the guy’s car arms folded over his chest. The blonde gives him a calculated look before shrugging and leaning beside Vince.

 

“Is there a real challenge around here?” Those blue eyes scan the mass of bodies.

 

“Yea man, if you want easy money you hit the cocky fucks and rich boys. The real competition is the cool ones who don't draw attention.”

 

The blonde laughs. “I know that shit man, I came looking for easy money tonight but next time I'd like to have something to sit me on the edge of my seat.”

 

Vince grins. “My boy is the king of the streets here; maybe you can take him for a spin one night.”

 

Those blue, blue eyes slide over Vince making a show of checking him out. “I'd like to take you for a spin.”

 

Vince pushes off the car, turning his body he stands in front of the blonde and traps him between his arms as he leans forward towards the blonde. “Baby you can take me for a spin all night.”

 

Warm lips lean impossibly close to Vince's without touching. “Name's Brian and I expect dinner first killer.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince wakes to sunlight hitting his eyes and a warm body pressed firmly against his naked chest. He replays the night’s activities as he runs his fingers through those soft curls tucked under his neck. The feel of Brian clenching around him, those pretty hips rolling and bucking as he rode Vince for all he was worth.

 

Those sexy moans and happy sighs when Vince had hit just the right spot, and those pouty lips that had been soft and warm against his skin. Jesus Vince thinks as he stretches his legs and pulls Brian closer to him, the guy had worn him out in all the right ways. The only down fall? The guy’s bed was a piece of shit, not to mention his house was so tiny it might as well be a prison cell.

 

A warm nose rubs against his chest as Brian wakes; a sleepy sigh hums past those soft lips as Brian stretches. The guy’s back cracks as he rolls away from Vince and sits up, the blankets they had been tangled in slides off the tanned chest and pools at his hips.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Vince breaths out taking in the pure beauty of the blonde man next to him. With the sun streaming through the windows that sun kissed skin practically glowed.

 

“Mmm morning.” Brian rubs at his face and cracks his back again. “Fuck I need a new bed, this thing is like sleeping on tire irons.”

 

Vince chuckles as he rolls out of the bed and snags his pants and boxers off the floor. He pulls the things on and leaves his jeans unbuttoned. “I wasn't going to complain but since you already did, yes man splurge and get a better bed that shit is torture.”

 

Brian gives his own laugh and crawls from the bed and Vince? He enjoys the view of that lush ass as Brian bends over and pulls on his own pants. Vince was surprised to see though Brian skipped out on the boxers. Now that he really thought about it he wasn't even sure the blonde had been wearing any the night before.

 

“You free to get breakfast?” Vince asks as he leans against the wall to watch Brian as he moves around the room. The guy had a wonderful sway to his hips that Vince just loved to watch. Like the things were just beckoning Vince to bend Brian over and take him again.

 

“Yea man, know any good places? I've only been in town for a few weeks; I stopped at one place on 5th but ended up with food poisoning”

 

“Shit. Yea Buster avoid that place like the plague no one comes out of that place unscratched.”

 

Brian laughs. “I ain't no Buster but It's cute you think so killer.” Brian kisses Vince on the neck as he moves past and opens the closet door. After pulling on a tight blue shirt he comes back and slips on his converse.

 

“Come on, I'll take you somewhere actually worth eating and you'll also get the pleasure of missing out on the food poisoning.”

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince blinks over towards the blonde as he inhales his stack of pancakes in a few bites. It wasn't really the fast eating that clued Vince in on it; it was the fact that when Brian's food was placed in front of him he curled his arm around his plate.

 

“How long were you in jail man?” Vince asks shoving a bite of omelet in his mouth.

 

Brian wipes at his mouth before speaking. “Three years in juvie, but the guarding my food has more to do with the foster homes and shit I was bounced around to as a kid.” Those blue eyes look out the window. “Sorry, I sometimes forget to eat and then just kinda attack a plate of food when it's sat in front of me.”

 

Vince shrugs. “Nah man it’s cool. Well not that shit about you forgetting to eat.”

 

Brian laughs. “Job keeps me busy, lose track of time ya know?”

 

Vince nods even though he doesn't know. Mia would never let anyone forget to eat a meal, but Vince didn't really think it would be cool to point that out. Not if the guy didn't know how a family was suppose to work. If he was in foster homes and still kept an arm curled around his food even now it was likely the guy didn't have an easy life.

 

Vince didn't know the guy enough to ask about it.

 

“I gotta get to work soon.” Brian says glancing down at the time on his cell phone. “You have my number if you wanna get together again ya?”

 

Vince grins. “Hell yea I do.” Brian taps Vince on the hand once as a goodbye. “See you around Buster!”

 

“Later killer.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince rolls into the shop a quarter past nine with a shit eating grin on his face and a box of donuts for the team. He's sitting the breakfast down when someone clears their throat behind him. Vince stands back to his full height and turns to see Dom, Letty, Leon and Jesse watching him with mixed faces of curiosity, humor and slight annoyance.

 

“Where were you last night man?” Dom asks pointing to the clothes Vince wore the night before. “Because you sure the hell didn't come home last night.”

 

“Went out.” Vince says with a shrug.

 

Letty snorts. “Went home with some race bunny didn't you?”

 

Vince growls. “Hell no, I didn't follow one of those tramps home.” He shouldn't be so pissy at the question but the idea of Brian being compared to a bunny set his teeth on edge.

 

Dom raised a brow at the heated tone in Vince's voice. “But you did go home with someone?”

 

Vince rolls his eyes and moves towards the Jetta sitting in his bay. “Yea, what's with the twenty fucking questions? It's not like it's the first time I went home with someone.”

 

“Yea well you normally don't come into work with a grin wide as sin and donuts in tow.” Leon says after him.

 

Vince pops the hood and sets his tools out. “I had a good night, I'll make sure not to bring breakfast in with me next time if everyone's going to jump on my case.”

 

“Whoa wait!” Jesse says around a mouth full of chocolate glazed gooey goodness. “Don't punish me for their nosiness!”

 

“If you're in that good of a mood I expect to meet her soon.” Dom says in his don't argue with me voice.

 

Vince sighs. “She is a he and we haven't reached anywhere near the point of introducing to the family.”

 

Everyone goes quite at that, Vince had never pointed out the fact his door swung both ways. Not that he thought his family would give him shit about it, just more along the lines he hadn't had a sweet sexy guy under him in ages. When the silence drags on Vince gets pissed and slams his wrench down and whips around.

 

“You got a problem with it being a man?” He snarls out arms crossed.

 

Dom recovers first. “Nah brother you know we don't give a shit, it's just surprising is all. You always just have a pretty girl wrapped around you.”

 

Vince shrugs when the rest quickly agree with Dom once they realize what they made Vince assume. “He was too pretty to pass up on.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince was sitting outside of Brian's house waiting for him to come home when the Skyline pulls into the drive next to him. The older man slides out of his car with a grin that quickly vanishes when he sees how haggard Brian looks. They had been seeing each other for three months now and this was the first time he's seen the guy look so dead on his feet.

 

“Damn babe, you sure you want to hang tonight? You look exhausted.”

 

Brian tosses his keys to Vince before he is curling around the bigger man. He hums sleepily.

 

“Wanna spend time with you.” Is the muffled reply from where Brian has his face pressed into Vince's chest.

 

With a chuckle Vince easily hoists Brian up into his arms, the blonde wrapping his legs around Vince's waist as the bigger man carries him to the door. Once he has the door open he kicks it shut behind him and locks it. Since the pair had opted for a lazy night of movies and take out Vince tosses Brian on the couch and whips out his phone.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

Curling into the cushions Brian stretches, his shirt riding up to show case creamy skin and defined abs. “Chinese. Make sure to get extra crab puffs and eggrolls.” Vince presses his phone to his ear when Brian suddenly jumps up. “Get extra fried rice too.”

 

After Vince pays the kid dropping off their food Vince locks the door once more. Brian didn't really live in the best part of town so Vince always made it a point to make sure all the doors and windows were locked before they settled for the night.

 

Brian is sitting on the couch in a soft pair of worn sweats when Vince's moves back into the living room. The guy is clearly exhausted but he perks up when he sees the food and beers in Vince's arms.

 

“If I didn't know any better I'd think you only keep me around because I feed you.”

 

Brian makes grabby hands at the box Vince holds out to him, the blonde wasting no time snapping his chop sticks and digging into his noodles and orange chicken.

 

Brian moans. “The food is part of it.” Brian says with a laugh. “The sex is a bigger part though.”

 

Vince rolls his eyes and seats himself beside Brian. He pops open his own meal and takes a few bites before continuing to talk. Vince hadn't got the chance to see Brian in two weeks with the work load at DT's being so high, which meant more likely than not Brian had forgotten on more than one occasion to eat a meal if his loss of a bit of weight was anything to go by.

 

Vince looks up just in time to see if Brian is still eating when the guy gives an obscene moan around a bit of eggroll. Jesus, Vince almost chokes on his own bite of food. No one had the right to make that pretty of a noise by just eating.

 

“What are we gonna watch?” Brian asks after swallowing. He gives a slow lick of his lips drawing Vince's eyes. It isn't until Vince feels Brian staring holes through him does he realize he's frozen with a bit of food hanging in front of his mouth.

 

“Can I help you?” Brian purrs, he sits his food on the coffee table then snags the stuff out of Vince's hand and dumps it next to his.

 

“Thought you were tired?” Vince hears himself ask. Though he really wasn't opposed to other activities. Not with the way Brian was crawling towards him with hooded eyes and a pretty smile.

 

“Oh I am, but I'd sleep so much better after we both get off.” Brian is on him now, chest to chest his breath ghosting over Vince's lips. Vince bites at the pouty lip in front of him lightly which has Brian moaning happily against him.

 

Vince's hands find themselves down the back of Brian's sweat pants, and god Vince was never more happy about the fact that Brian didn't wear boxers in that moment. The skin of his ass is smooth and warm as he trails his fingers down the sweet slope. Brian's lips are kissing and licking at Vince's neck as Vince explores.

 

He would never get tired of the sugar sweet sounds Brian made when Vince first makes contact with his warm entrance. Brian is practically purring a constant flow of sound as Vince's thick finger sinks into him. The way the tight muscles around his ass give way for his fingers always makes Vince impossibly hard.

 

Brian grinds his hard cock into Vince's stomach when one finger turns into two. A sneaky hand slips past the waistband of Vince's jeans and wraps around his hard shaft. Teeth bit into his neck as he fingers Brian open slowly. Vince always makes it a point to make sure Brain is properly prepared; he didn't want to risk hurting Brian.

 

“Inside.” Brian moans out against Vince's lips, his tongue sweeping out sliding over Vince's waiting mouth. The kiss is deep and sloppy; the taste of Brian is sweet with a bit of a bitter tang with the mix of the sweet chicken and corona.

 

“Get inside me.” Brian cries out as he rocks back into the now three fingers buried inside him. Brian is fumbling to get Vince's dick out from his spot on his chest. With a hungry growl Vince removes his fingers and pushes Brian onto his back and rips off his sweats.

 

Brian drops one leg to the floor while the other one he kicks over the back of the couch. Vince is making slow work of removing his pants. Teasing Brian as the blonde palms his own cock and sucks on his fingers. The tables are turned in the teasing when the blonde slides his now wet fingers down his naked chest and fingers his open hole.

 

With a snarl Vince tosses his jeans aside and grabs hold of Brian's legs. Each secure and pressed into the couch. Vince's cock is hovering just inches from Brian's needy entrance.

 

“Want me baby?” Vince smirks holding Brian still when the blonde moves to roll his hips closer to Vince's probing cock.

 

“Fuck yes I want you.” Brian moans out, the hand that had been on his cock locks around Vince's arm. “Fuck me, V.” Brian asks in a sweet pleading voice.

 

The innocent pleading is his undoing. Sure that he had prepared Brian well Vince surges forward in one swift motion seating himself completely into the tight heat below him. Brian cries out, back bowing as the first slam hits his prostate dead on.

 

“Oh god.” Brian pants as he adjusts to the size of Vince. His pupils dilated, mouth hanging open slightly as he moan's lowly.

 

Vince has to hold himself still for a moment; Brian was always impossibly tight around him. Hugging his cock so firmly the first slow slide out is almost a challenge. He works himself out and pushes back in with slow sure thrusts. Teasing and rubbing against Brian's prostate ever so often. Milking the time he got to spend deep inside his beautiful blonde. They had done this so many times but each time is better than the next. Slow and exploring. Fast and hard. Each time their skin touches it's like fire burns through their veins.

 

Brian wants it rough and fast tonight. Vince can see the need in his eyes as those pretty orbs stare up at him. Vince isn't one to deny his lovers; he pushes Brian's legs back until his ankles are touching the arm rest behind his head. Marveling in the fact Brian could bend so well under him. Brian purrs out a sigh when Vince's pulls out slowly again, but he knows what Brian really wants so he slams back in hard. Rocking Brian under him, listening to the scream that leaves his lips.

 

“Fuck!” Brian shouts out. “Fuck me harder.”

 

Vince was doomed. Each thrust forward harder and faster than the next. The balls of his feet digging into the couch to help steady him as he pounds into Brian. A steady oh, oh, oh escapes the blonde with each thrust; Brian has no way to move with the hold Vince has him in. He's left to ride wave after wave as Vince pulls out and slams back home.

 

“Oh god.” Brian moans again, Vince can feel him clenching around him. He's close, so close.

 

“Gonna come for me baby?” Vince purrs out watching as his cock is swallowed by the soft pink hole.

 

“Gonna come!” Brian cries out.

 

Vince leans forward his cocks sinking deeper, his lips planted on Brian. Swallowing his moans and soft cries. His hips jerking roughly and jack-rabbiting into the tight velvet soft hole.

 

Vince is close, oh so fucking close. Brian is only tendering on the edge of an orgasm.

 

“Come on Bri.” Vince growls against Brian's lips. “Come for me, come on my cock.”

 

Brian shouts, his walls locking down on Vince milking his orgasm out of him. He’s buried deep, those soft walls holding him in place as Brian rides his way through his orgasm. Then Brian is panting under him going limp as Vince pulls out slowly as to not hurt him. Boneless Brian relaxes on the couch sweat soaked with his own come on his chest.

 

“Fuck I needed that.” Brian says sleepily. His eyes are only half mast now, barely open even as Vince stands.

 

“Are you still up for the movie or do you want to go to bed?”

 

Brian hums. “Sleep.” Vince smiles as he hits the bathroom up for a warm wet rag, moving back towards Brian he cleans the evidence of their activities off his chest and lifts the blonde into his arms.

 

“I could have walked man.” Brian grumbles.

 

Vince chuckles in reply and heads for the room easily bumping Brian onto the bed. Vince didn't mind staying over now that Brian had gone out and got a new mattress. After hitting the lights Vince crawls in bed next to Brian who quickly curls around him. It’s easy to fall into a pattern with a partner like Brian.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince is frowning down at the text from Brian during dinner one night when Dom snatches the phone from his hand and turns off the screen.

 

“The fuck Dom?” Vince quickly gets his phone back and replies to Brian's message about being stuck at work for the next two days. They hadn't got to see each other in a week and Vince was getting annoyed. Or maybe worried was a better word for it. Brian always forgot to eat when he was doing long hours at work.

 

In the time they had been together Vince realizes that he has no idea what Brian did for a living. Which was saying something, they had spent so much time together that Vince hadn't even bothered to ask.

 

“You going to bring him around to meet the family yet?” Dom asks glowering down at Vince's phone that dings with a notification.

 

“I can, why are you so worked up about this?” Dom had been on his ass about bringing Brian by for a month now. Each time he asks the bigger man seems to get more annoyed.

 

“Why don't you want to introduce him to the family?” Dom shoots back avoiding Vince's question all together.

 

Vince raises a brow at that. “I do, our schedules had just been a bit conflicting lately. We haven't even gone out in a few weeks, if I want to see him I have to go to his place.”

 

Dom nods but his eyes are still narrowed like he doesn't believe Vince fully. “Bring him by Sunday for dinner.” Vince just nods because Dom had that don't argue with me tone going on that Vince really didn't want to deal with right now.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Brian was shifting from foot to foot outside Vince's house. He wasn't normally a nervous guy but damn it, he was meeting the boyfriend’s family. Not that he could call Vince a boyfriend, the guy was so far from being a boy it was almost laughable to even give him the title. They had been seeing each out for about four months now so boyfriend just seemed easier when it came to the tall dark haired man. Until Brian found something more concrete to call him. Partner was out of the question, lover worked best if the blonde was honest with himself.

 

Brian shook himself; he was getting off track here. He needed to move his ass forward and knock on the door or maybe the gate was a better option. There was smoke coming from the back, and he could hear loud laughter and talking.

 

Warm hands were suddenly in the back of Brian's shirt making him jump forward with a curse. “Holy shit!”

 

Brian whipped around scowling at Vince who was laughing loudly. “Hey Bri.” The man said once he got himself under control. “Get lost in that head space of yours?”

 

Brian sighed scratching at the back of his head. “Sorry, never really done the meet the family thing before.” He was nervous damn it.

 

Vince smiles before kissing Brian. “No worries they will love you.” With a hand on the small of his back Vince ushers Brian around to the gate to the backyard and pushes him forward. The hinges squeak when it opens drawing all eyes to them.

 

The hand that was wrapped around the box of coronas tightens when five set of eyes land on him. A tall guy who had been walking towards the table stops and whistles.

 

“Damn Vince.” The guy drawls. “You batted way above your average with him.”

 

Brian chuckles as Vince fumes next to him. The easy words had Brian relaxing some as the pair moves forward.

 

“Fuck you Leon.” Vince growls out as he takes the beer from Brian and sets them in a tub of ice in the middle of the table.

 

“He is beautiful.” A kid with a beanie says with a huge grin.

 

Brian wasn't one to get bashful but all the attention was slowly getting to him. He knew he looked good, but he wasn't around people often besides work and the occasional race and when he was at both places he was too focused on the task at hand to mingle and chat with others.

 

“This is Brian.” Vince was saying as he throws his arm over the smaller mans shoulder. His lover? Has a huge cocky grin on his face as he introduces him.

 

Vince points towards the man who took a jab at him. “That's Leon, the kid over there is Jesse.” Vince turns them a bit to point to a small dark haired chick in a tight tank top. “That's Letty, the one beside her is Mia.”

 

The big man at the grill moves forward and holds out his hand. “Dom.” He says as Brian takes the outstretched hand to shake.

 

“Oh, Oh!” The kid Jesse says then jumping around in his seat like an over excited puppy. “You're the guy with the Skyline!”

 

“Yep that's me.” Dom raises a brow at that before he turns to Vince.

 

“Leon's right brother, you batted above your average with him, good looking and can race circles around you.”

 

Vince scoffs. “You think I'm offended that my man can kick my ass in a race and is sex on legs?”

 

Brian throws a quick elbow into Vince's stomach at that making his family chuckle. Any lingering anxiety he felt was gone seeing the easy playfulness everyone seems to have with one another.

 

“Get him a seat and beer V.” Dom says with a shake of his head as he moves back towards the grill.

 

Brian goes to sit when Vince pulls him down onto his lap; he stiffens at first not sure if this position was really okay at the table. But he quickly relaxes again with Dom returns with a plate of meat and lifts Letty out of her seat to sit under her.

 

Brian bows his head a bit during grace and tries not to chuckle when the kid Jesse thanks the car gods. For most of the meal its nothing but playful banter and remarks shot towards Vince about how Brian was too pretty for his ugly mug. A few times Brian is worried the jabs would actually start to piss Vince off but each time he laughs it off and throws out his own insult.

 

“Man Leon, you're talking an awful lot of shit for a man who dated a chick whose eyes were constantly trying to wander out of her head.”

 

Letty gives a barked laugh at that. “I remember her, Liz or some shit? Her voice was also deep as hell brother.”

 

Leon gives a lazy shrug as he takes a long pull of his beer. “She was a good lay, didn't have to be looking at her face during certain activities.”

 

Vince chuckles from under Brian. “Fair enough man.”

 

“So Brian.” Mia says catching the blonde attention. “Vince says you've been really busy at work, what do you do for a living?”

 

Brian pulls away from his own beer and sits it on the table. “I'm a homicide detective.”

 

A hushed silence falls on the group; Vince has gone impossibly stiff under him. Brian's suddenly worried he did something wrong when he sees the shocked faces around him.

 

“You're a cop?” Letty asks finally breaking the silence.

 

“Uh, yea? Detective Brian O'Connor.”

 

Jesse starts to laugh and it breaks the tension quickly. “Shit man and you race?”

 

Brian gives a lazy shrug. “Hell yea man, I chase crazy people for a living. Racing is my only escape. You know how many times my ass has gotten the I'm disappointed in you speech when my boss finds out I got tagged from a race?”

 

“And they haven't fired your ass?” Dom asks leaning back in his seat.

 

“Nah man, too good at my job for them to do that shit.”

 

Vince's hand tightens around Brian's waist making him look down towards him. “Homicide? That's why your ass always looks tired as hell when you've spent days on end at work?”

 

Brian nods. “Yea last few cases have been keeping my ass busy.” Brian sighs sadly with a pout. “Haven't even gotten to go to a race since the night I met you.”

 

Vince chuckles kissing his neck. “There's one tomorrow, you're off yea?”

 

Brian perks up at that. “Yes, fucking finally.”

 

“Good, then you can come out tomorrow and show off those skills again.”

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

With all the cars and loud music Vince thought he would be enjoying his night, but as the hour ticked on and Brian was a no show his mood soured. He wasn't replying to Vince's texts or the few calls he had sent his way either. Brian was pretty consistent about getting back to him so the lack of a reply was concerning. Vince hadn't gone home with him the night before because he had to be at the shop early, but with each missed call and unanswered text he wish he had.

 

“Cops!”

 

At the shout everyone was on the move. A mass of bodies shooting towards their cars. Vince dives into his own and high tails it behind Dom and the other. Swiftly weaving out of other driver’s way as they too fled in all directions. Once they were safely home Vince stomps into the house with his family and throws himself onto the couch.

 

“The hell happened tonight?” Leon asks dropping down into a chair with a scowl. “That was the fastest bust we've ever dealt with during a race.”

 

Letty was snarling as she makes her way into the living room. “I tell you what happened, I bet you pretty boy Vince is fucking sent the pigs down on our asses.”

 

Vince surges to his feet. “Fuck you, he wouldn't do that shit!”

 

Letty moves forward and jabs her finger into Vince's chest. “He's sure the hell didn't show up now did he? It's pretty damn clear he knew about the bust and kept his happy ass at home.”

 

“Bullshit!” Vince screams back slapping away the finger digging into his skin.

 

“He's not answering your calls or texts man.” Leon says. “That's all kinds of red flags there.”

 

“Brain isn't like that!”

 

“How the fuck would you know, you didn't even know his ass was a cop!” Letty screams back.

 

“Enough!” Dom's loud voice booms through the house quieting everyone easily. He snags Letty by the arm and dumps her onto the couch and pushes a pissed off Vince back until his back meets a wall. His fisted hands were shaking with the need to hit something. He didn't want to believe it, didn't even want to assume Brian would do that to him.

 

“You think your boy sent in the cops?” Dom asks in a slow calm voice.

 

“Fuck no.” No, damn it Vince thinks wildly he wouldn't do that. Him and Vince had something good, why the hell would he suddenly end it by sending in the pigs to arrest their asses.

 

“Where is he then?” Dom asks scowling.

 

Vince shakes his head. “I don...” Vince's phone blares then cutting off his words. His hand is in his pocket digging out the thing and answering it in seconds. He doesn't know the number but he's hopeful none the less.

 

“Brian?” His family tenses at that.

 

“Hey killer.” Brian says in a slow hissed voice that gives Vince pause. “You busy?”

 

“Nah baby, what's wrong?” Letty was sneering over towards Vince, and the guy was in such a shitty mood he flips her off. Which earns his ass a warning look from Dom.

 

“Can you come get me from the hospital?”

 

Vince freezes. “Hospital? Why are you at the hospital Bri?” At his worried words Dom backs up a few paces and frowns. Letty still looks a little suspicious but she's not as heated now.

 

Brian makes a noise that can only be translated as pain. “Tell ya once I'm out of here yea?”

 

“Okay Bri, I'm on my way.”

 

Twenty minutes later Vince is rushing through the hospital doors, he spots Brian in seconds leaning low into a chair with an arm wrapped around his middle a mess of gauze around his arm and his face a mess of bruises.

 

“Jesus Bri, what happened?”

 

Brian hisses as he looks up at Vince. “I promise V I'll explain but get me out of here first ya?” Vince nods and helps Brian to his feet, the blond wobbles for a moment but with Vince's arm around him he keeps on his feet.

 

Vince is trying to ignore the blood on his clothes as they move outside towards his car but it's hard with the amount that's on them. Once he gently places Brian in his seat he buckles him in and hurries around to side and slide in.

 

“Your place?”

 

Brian grunts. “My place is kinda a crime scene right now.”

 

His blood is like ice at Brian's words Vince whips the car around and heads home.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince wants to snarl at his family who are hovering in the living room when he enters with a very injured Brian tucked against his side again. The blonde has a limp and a scowl on his bruised face as Vince sits him in a recliner. Brian grunts as he goes down but he quickly bites off the sound.

 

“Hey.” Brian hums out towards his family. “Sorry to intrude, kinda didn't want to spend the night in a hotel.”

 

Vince scowls at that. “You gonna tell me what's happening now?”

 

Brian scowls. “Got home last night, was going to go straight to bed but got my ass jumped as soon as I hit my room man.” Brian wraps his arm protectively around his middle.

 

“What the hell Brian?”

 

Brian scoffs. “Right? Such bullshit, my ass was so tired I wasn't paying attention. Then again I wasn't expecting some fucker to jump out of my damn closet and tackle my ass to the floor either.”

 

“He in jail?” Vince growls out pissed with himself from not going home with Brian.

 

“Fuck no, shit head got away while I was bleeding like a stuffed pig on the floor.”

 

Vince blanches at that. “What are your injuries?” Vince can see the bruises on his face, the busted knuckles from where Brian had undoubtedly gotten a few hits in himself. The bandages around his arm was also hiding some wound Vince couldn't see.

 

“Three broken ribs got slashed with a knife on my arm and back. Small concussion and a sprained knee.” Brian leaves his head back against the chair and sighs with a pout. “Didn't get to race again either.”

 

Vince groans. “You get attacked and you're irritated you didn't get to race baby?”

 

“Hell yea man, I was looking forward to that shit.”

 

“Good thing you weren't there tonight.” Jess says, then his eyes widen. “Not that I'm happy about the fact you got attacked!”

 

Brian chuckles. “It's cool man, but why? What happened tonight? Everyone alright?”

 

It made Vince warm that Brian was concerned for his family. “Cop's busted that shit up within two hours. Didn't even get a heads up on the scanner, it was blaring sirens and then everyone making a mad dash towards their cars.”

 

Brian frowns. “Someone tipped them off then.”

 

“That's what I'm guessing.” Letty hisses out once again annoyed. Brian glances her way, his head tilts slightly to the side. Those blue eyes calculating.

 

“It wasn't me.” Brian says after a moment’s pause. Letty jerks like her ass just got electrocuted.

 

“How did?”

 

Brian shrugs. “It's my job to read people. You've been giving me the stink eye since I came through the door. When Jesse mentioned the cops you sneered at me too. It's easy to assume you think I tipped them off since I didn't show up for the race earlier.”

 

Everyone gave the blonde a slow blink. “You weren't even watching Letty.” Leon says.

 

Brian smiles. “Don't need to be looking at her to watch her.”

 

“Why didn't you call me when it first happened? I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours Brian.” Vince asks steering the conversation back to what was important.

 

“Phone's busted, took me an hour to remember the right order of numbers to even call you from the hospital phone.”

 

Vince kneels down in front of Brian when the guy goes white in the face when he moves. The blonde huffs out another hiss of pain as he squeezes his eyes closed. Vince cups the back of Brian's neck and rubs the tension out of it.

 

“They give you something for pain?”

 

Brian blinks hard. “Yea, didn't take it because it's gonna knock my ass out and I have to be woken every two hours.”

 

“Take it, I'll wake you up.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince would say he was exhausted from spending all night making sure Brian woke up and answered his questions but each time Vince shook the blonde awake he was more adorable then the last time. A sleepy Brian was something only Vince had the pleasure of seeing and if that made him smile like an idiot then so be it.

 

Now his mood was a bit sour because his lover was currently slipping on one of Vince's shirt and getting ready to head into work. Vince had already voiced the fact he didn't want Brian going in.

 

“Sorry V.” Brian says while kissing Vince on the neck. “I have to go in and give another report on what happened last night in case it's someone from one of my old cases that came after me.”

 

Vince frowned. “Check in when you get another phone okay?” As much as Vince didn't like the idea about someone coming after Brian it wouldn't stop unless there was an investigation.

 

“I will, now you going to drive me to my place to get my car or what Killer?”

 

“Come on Blondie I'll play taxi.”

 

Vince was shoulder deep inside a motor when his phone went off, with his hands full of tools and jammed into small spaces he misses the call. With a curse Vince throws the wrench aside and wipes off his hands and fishes his phone out of his pocket.

 

The number is unknown but he calls it back anyways.

 

“Hey V.” Brian says after two rings, the blonde sounds exhausted again but Vince is glad to hear from him none the less.

 

“Hey baby.” Vince purrs back with a smile Brian couldn't see. “This your new number?”

 

“Yep, just wanted to do that check in with you, I probably won't be getting home till really late I have so much paper work so I thought I would let you know.”

 

Vince frowns. “You going back to your place?” The thought of Brian going to his place set him on edge.

 

“Yea, won't be getting off till around four a.m so I'll text you when I get home okay?”

 

Vince scowls though he knows Brian can't see it. “Nah baby I'll go to your place and wait for you okay?” No way in hell was Vince letting his Brian be home alone tonight. Not when he was so tired that he could miss someone being in his house again waiting to ambush him.

 

“You sure?”

 

Vince smiles. “Course, I'll stop by and pick up the key when I head that way.”

 

“Okay killer just ask for me and they will point you in the right direction.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

A police station was the last place Vince thought he would ever willingly enter but there was someone beautiful in there waiting for him so he hurries up the steps and pushes the doors open. The woman sitting behind the circular desk looks up as soon as the door closes behind him.

 

Vince tries not to sneer when he sees her adjust her bra and shove her cleavage further into view.

 

“Can I help you sir?”

 

“I'm here to see Detective O'Connor.”

 

The woman smiles brightly. “Detective Dreamy.” Vince scowls at the woman's low muttered words he didn't think she meant for him to hear but it pissed him off none the less. While Vince thinks all kinds of pissy things about the chick she picks up a phone and dials out.

 

“Detective O'Connor you have someone here to see you.” She mumbles a few more words and then hangs up.

 

“He's free if you want to head to his desk, just go down this hall and take a right. You can't miss it.”

 

When Vince entered the pig pin he had a moments urge to high tail it out of there. It wasn't just the men in police uniforms that got him twitchy, it was the ones he knew were detectives that followed him with their eyes as he moved passed. The only thing that kept him moving was the blonde sitting hunched over his desk in the middle of the room.

 

Brian looked tired but if the stake of files on his desk was anything to go by he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Vince didn't really know how to address Brain while at work, he didn't know if kissing was allowed. Calling him baby was probably out of the question as well. When Vince finally got close enough for Brian to hear him the blonde whipped his head up and smiled broadly.

 

“Hey killer.” Brian breaths lowly as he stands and makes his way around his desk. Vince is shocked in the next second when Brain's lips meet his that he just stands there like a idiot until Brian is pulling away with a chuckle.

 

“Ugh hi.” Jesus was he an idiot or what? Where people watching?

 

The back of Brian's hands slaps at Vince's stomach. “Relax V, no one gives a shit and if they did I still wouldn't give a fuck.”

 

Vince leans against Brian's desk and crosses his arms. “Did you know the chick at the front desk referees to you as Detective Dreamy?”

 

Brian scowled. “Yes, a lot of these asses do actually, shits worse when I'm in a suit.”

 

Vince scans Brian with his eyes. The blonde is in jeans, Vince's shirt and his converse but the idea of him in a form fitting suit was mouthwatering.

 

“I can see it.” Vince purrs in Brian's ear. “You should wear one for me and give me a strip tease.”

 

Brian steps in Vince's space, uncaring that they were at the office. “Only if you promise to tie me up with my tie after.”

 

Vince was swiftly worrying about getting hard with so many damn cops around. Would that be considered indecent exposure? Vince kissed Brian on the neck none the less before pulling back with a grin. If Brian wanted to play around at the office then Vince was all too willing to do that with him, plus the fat asshole behind the blonde was sneering at the pair so Vince was taking a bit of pleasure at making him uncomfortable.

 

“I'll do whatever you want baby.”

 

Someone snorted. “Yo, O'Connor that your man that's been making you go all soft in the eyes when your phone goes off?”

 

Vince glanced towards the tall dark skinned man with a raised brow. “Can it Jinx!” Brian shouts back flipping the man off.

 

The black man barks out a laugh, that in most cases would piss Vince off but the man smiled at Brian before winking playfully. “Yo! Shepherd you owe me fifty bucks! I told your ass Brian's man would be tall and scowly with all that bad ass vibe.”

 

“Ignore them.” Brian says with a laugh as he fishes his keys off his desk. Vince waits till he removes the one for Brian's place and holds out his hand once it's free of the ring. “You might want to grab yourself something to eat before you get there, kinda don't have any food at my house.”

 

Vince glares. “Why's that Bri?”

 

Brian scratches the back of his head. “Just been busy with work.”

 

“When's the last time you had a full meal?” Vince had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer before Brian even opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Ugh, Sunday?”

 

Vince growls. “And before that?”

 

A quite sigh. “When you came over for the movie.”

 

Vince kisses Brian on the forehead before pulling away. “I'm going to stock you damn kitchen tonight Bri, you better be eating got it?”

 

“Sir yes Sir.” Brian says with a laugh towards Vince back as he leaves.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

A stack of files is tossed on Brian's desk just as he was getting ready to leave for the night. He wants to whine about that he really does, but with all the case loads him and others had it wasn't all that surprising to be sideswiped with more.

 

“I need you to review these for me.” Detective Matheson says with a scowl. “I'm pretty sure it's the damn brother in law but something isn't right and it's irritating the hell out of Jinx.”

 

Brian leans back in his chair and flips open the file, he schools his features at the bloody mess of a body in the picture that is paper clipped to the top of the file. The women was nothing more than a mangled mess.

 

“Does the carving in her chest say slut?” Brian asks squinting at the photo.

 

“Yes, if you go to the next one you can see where whore is carved into her back too.” Matheson says with a snarl.

 

Brian's eyes scan over the police report and the Medical Examiners findings. No DNA under the woman's nails no defensive wounds. Brian tilt's is head to the side and goes back to the pictures; the woman's hair is a mess from the back. Like someone had grabbed fistfuls of it.

 

“Does she have a sister or sister in law?

 

“Sister, weird chick honestly but it was hard to understand her she was crying so hard after finding her big sister like that.”

 

Brian closes the file and tosses it back on his desk. “It's the sister, not the brother in law.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

“She has no defensive wounds, no sighs she tried to fight at all. She knew her attacker well enough not to think of them as a threat. The report says she took a blow to the head, probably when she was turned around. Her hair has also been yanked, how tall is the sister?”

 

“About five four.”

 

Brian nods. “You're victim is nearly six foot, her little sister probably grabbed a fist full of hair to pull her head down low enough to land the blow to the head. Plus Slut and Whore is what a jealous woman will call another female. It says Libby, Mel and what was it Wade the husband all went to school together. I bet you Mel had a crush on big sisters new husband and didn't take to kindly to Libby marrying him.”

 

“You got all that from hair pulling, name calling and no defensive wounds?”

 

“Yep.” Brian says popping the P. “I've seen my fair share of jealous people man. A male or female in love will do some crazy shit. Human kind man, we can be some sick fucks.”

 

“You don't have to tell me. I had that case a few months back where that girl killed her friend over a pair of limited edition shoes.”

 

Brian stands then popping his back. “I'm going to head home, let me know how the case ends.”

 

“No problem O'Connor.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

When Brian got home the last thing he expected was to find Vince in the kitchen in nothing but a pair of jeans and no shirt cooking. It was even a bigger shocker because it was one A.M. Brian leans against the door jam of the kitchen and watches Vince flips an omelet.

 

The pair had been seeing each other for six months now and if Brian was honest having Vince in his home waiting for him made him warm inside. Growing up Brian never really had anyone to care for him like Vince did. Sure he had Rome for a while but once the man was busted his best friend cut all ties and kicked his ass to the curve.

 

Then there was the added benefit of Vince's protectiveness. Since Brian had been attacked in his home two months back Vince would either show up here when Brian had a late shift or cart Brian's ass to his place late at night. It was enduring and another thing that made Brian warm inside. He often wondered if this was what it felt like to be properly loved by someone.

 

“You enjoying the view baby?” Vince's purred words make Brian jump. He had been so far off into his own head he never seen the man move from his spot in front of the stove.

 

“I love the view.” Brian answer with a smile as Vince stalks towards him. The dark haired man kisses Brian on the lips sweetly before pushing him towards the table.

 

“Sit, eat, and then shower. I know you're tired Bri.”

 

Brian chuckles before shoving a mouthful of eggs, cheese, ham and mushrooms into his mouth. He gives a happy sigh at the bite of food and follows it quickly with another.

 

“Jesus marry me.” Brian moans.

 

Lips press into the back of his neck. “I'll marry your ass in a heartbeat baby.” Vince whispers into his ear.

 

The next bite stops in front of Brian's mouth and hovers there. The blonde had only been making a joke but Vince sounded so serious that it gave him pause. Vince chuckles at the astonished look on Brian's face.

 

“Don't panic Bri, we have plenty of time to think of weddings.”

 

Brian smiles at Vince's easy going nature when it came to him. Oh he knew his lover was a hot head who would throw punches at the first hint of attitude but when it came to being in a relationship the guy gave so much Brian didn't even know what to do with it sometimes.

 

“I wasn't expecting you tonight.” Brian says changing the subject. Not that he was opposed to marriage, he would gladly marry Vince but Brian was a bit afraid of how much he loved the man. Was Vince even to that point in the relationship yet?

 

“I knew you had a long shift and would come home and not eat.” Vince shrugs as he drops into the chair next to Brian's. “I like to make sure you eat so I came by.”

 

Brian grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “I can think of something better to do then eating.”

 

“Oh.” Vince asks leaning forward. “You want to get sloppy and wet before your shower baby.”

 

Brian got hard at the feel of Vince's words ghosting over his lips. After the long day he had and the things he's seen, to have Vince pressed up against him pounding at his ass seemed like a fucking fantastic plan. Vince must have seen something he liked in Brian's eyes because he licked his lips before grinning.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Where's Brian?” Mia asks as she sets the table. Vince had let her know that morning that Brian would be joining them for dinner so she made sure to make enough for the night and for him to take to work the following day. Vince on more than one occasion voiced his worries about Brian's poor eating habits.

 

“He's swinging by his place to pick up his mail before heading over. He's been waiting for a mod for his car to come in.”

 

Mia rolled her eyes. “Gear heads all of you I swear.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with a man loving his car Mia.” Letty says as she slides into the kitchen and takes her seat beside Dom who was nodding his head in agreement.

 

“There's more then just cars in life Letty.” Mia says with a laugh at seeing everyone's scowl. The conversation was quickly put on hold when the group hears the tell signs of Brian pulling up to the house. Mia sees Vince visibly brighten at that and move towards the living room.

 

“He's hopelessly in love.” Mia says with a sigh and smile.

 

“Right you are sister.” Letty says with a knowing grin.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Mia you are a god send.” Brian says with a happy sigh as he helps Mia wash the dishes. Vince is smiling at the pair as they banter with one another.

 

“I'm pretty sure I should be saying that, none of these heathens that live here ever offer to help with the dishes.” Mia scolds jokingly.

 

Brian gives a lazy shrug as he rinses and dries the plate in his hand. “On the off chance I cook for myself I clean up myself so it's no big deal to help after you fed me.”

 

“What about your family Brian, don't you ever spend time with them?” Vince see's Brian tense at that. His back going impossibly stiff as the words wash over him. When Vince and Brian got into deep conversation's Brian rarely talked about his past. It was a sore spot for him Vince knew, with the foster homes he bounced back and forth from. His stay in jail from the age of sixteen to nineteen before he got released and entered the police academy.

 

Other than a few basics Vince didn't know much about Brian O'Connor's past and that was fine with the older man. He didn't want to dig up any old memories that would hurt or bother Brian. Or the big one push the man away. Vince didn't want to jeopardize what they had together because he got too pushy and nosy about the guys past.

 

“Don't have one.” Vince schools his features at that. He hated the thought Brian went through life without a constant person in his life. “Dad walked out when I was young and mom ditched my ass not long after that, she couldn't deal with the whole single parent thing.”

 

Mia gasps while Vince fights not to snarl at that. He's aware of Dom leaning in the door way listening in, the others in the living room could probably hear as well. It pissed Vince off slightly but it would just make his family more protective of the man.

 

“That's terrible Brian, how old were you?”

 

“Eight, It's no big deal really, kinda got over it years ago. I looked them up once though once I was officially a cop.”

 

Vince stands to move around the table when the tension seems to rise in Brian. This was the very reason he never brought it up Brian seemed like the type who was flighty about emotion baggage.

 

“Both my parents found themselves someone new, remarried and each had more kids. I thought it would bother me but once I saw it.” Brian shrugs. “You can't make someone love you; there really is no point in me being bitter about it.”

 

Vince was bitter; he thinks as he rests his hand on the back of Brian's neck. He was pissed on Brian's behalf, because fuck his parents and what they did. How could anyone justify abandoning their child like that? Then have the fucking nerve to have more kids and completely disregard their first child.

 

“I'll love you enough for everyone who was too stupid to.”

 

Vince doesn't really register what he says until Brian is whipping around to look at him with large blue eyes that are filled with wonder.

 

“That your way of saying you love me V?” There was a deep uncertainty in those crystal blue eyes.

 

“Yes Bri, I love you.” It wasn't really how he planned on telling the blonde that, but I guess that didn't really matter when he was smiling so prettily up towards Vince.

 

“Guess you're lucky I love you too then. Huh killer?” That cocky grin always got Vince.

 

“You know it Blondie.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Did you ever open your package to check your mod Brian?” Vince asks while everyone is sprawled out in the living room watching Jesse and Letty try to stop each other’s asses in need for speed. Brian gives a tired grunt as he lifts his head off Vince's shoulders and nods his head.

 

“Yea, my baby is going to purr so nicely once I install it.”

 

Vince chuckles at the mumbled reply.

 

“Shit, I forgot.” Brian leans forward and pulls and envelope out of his back pocket.

 

“Don't go ignoring the bills that need to be paid Brian!” Leon says with a laugh as Brian rips the envelope open. The blonde flips Leon off just as he unfolds the papers inside. Vince turns his head back to watch the race between Letty and Jesse when Brian rocket's to his feet.

 

“The fuck?” Brian says loudly making everyone turn to face him. Vince leans forward and looks up, then he's standing worried at how pale Brian's complexion seems to be. There's also a small tremor in his normal steady hands that has Vince frowning.

 

“Bri?” If at all possible Brian pales more. “Brian, what's wrong?”

 

In almost a dazed state Brian hands the paper over to Vince. Concerned it was bad news that upset Brian he quickly went to reading them, but with each word his blood runs colder and colder. His heart pumping a mile a minute in his chest.

                  

 

Quickly Vince glances up to check on Brian who was standing frozen, his eyes staring off into space.

 

“Brian?” Jesse's voice makes the guy flinch.

 

“Give me your phone Brian.” Vince says, but when the blonde doesn't make a move to pull it out he reaches into the Brian's pants pocket and pulls it out himself. He scrolls through Brian's contacts till he gets to a name he knows.

 

Hitting call he presses the phone to his ear and waits. “Yo, Brian what's up man? Calling to say you're wanting to help with my case load?”

 

“Nah, Jinx it's Vince.” Vince had gone to lunch on several occasions since his trips to the bull pin that day to get Brian's key. On a few of those lunch dates detective Jinx had tagged along since him and Brian had been working together.

 

“Vinny how's it going man?” Vince rolled his eyes; he really did not like the man's nickname for him.

 

“You busy?”

 

There was a pause, Jinx taking in Vince's tone of voice before the man became serious. “Nah, man what's wrong?”

 

“Brian just opened a letter.” Vince snarls. “There's some sick shit in this thing man. Talking about how someone has been watching Brian from the shadows, how lovely his blood will look staining the floors and shit. It even goes so far as to say they would tear out his organs and crawl inside him.”

 

“How many people have touched it?” Jinx asks down to business. Just repeating some of the things in this letter made Vince want to be sick.

 

“Just Brian and I.”

 

“You at Brian's place?”

 

“No, we're at mine, you coming to get it?”

 

“Hell yes, shot me a text with the address I'll be there in twenty.”

 

Vince quickly says his goodbye and carefully places the letter on the table after warning his family not to touch the thing. Then he makes quick work of texting the address to Jinx and places the phone on the table.

 

Brian is still a statue staring blankly off into space so Vince moves towards him and places his hands on Brian's shoulders. The blonde flinches, and then blinks hard as he comes back to himself. He still looks a bit dazed so Vince pushes him down on the couch, not unaware of his family looking on.

 

“You okay baby?” Vince asks, turning his head slightly when Dom leans over the table to read the note. The bigger man is cursing more and more the farther down the thing he reads. Then he's snapping at Mia and Jesse to keep away from it, telling them they have no reason to even read a word. Vince knew the two were pretty sensitive with violence and the things in that letter were as sick and violent as it got.

 

“This is some bullshit.” Brian says. “Who the fuck would be watching me? After the attack we went through every case I worked on. Everyone is where they are suppose to be.”

 

Vince knew Brian was smarter than that, but the letter had him so spooked he was missing some key points that were clearly in the letter.

 

“That's not a revenge letter Bri.” Vince says with a disgusted face. “That's someone who's got a twisted love for you.” The word love had no right in that sentence but that's what this shit was, the only problem is who it was and if the threat was just that. A threat, or they planned on following through with their written plans. “We don't even know if those two things are related.”

 

Vince just hoped the cops would find some finger prints on the thing and put this to rest before it escalated further.

 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

After two weeks Brian was no longer tense like he had been. Vince was glad for that, but he wasn't pleased they hadn't been able to find anything on the letter besides Brian and Vince's finger prints. Then Brian had laughed for days when running Vince's prints had pulled up all the crap he had gotten up to as a kid.

 

Manly the one were he stole the tires off of everyone's cars in the middle of the night for two blocks for shits and grins. If Vince had to guess Brian's favorite was when Vince had streaked his ass through a high school football game as a bet. Even if Brian had gotten some fun out of running the prints on the thing Vince was still worried.

 

“I'm not saying I'm not concerned V.” Brian was saying as he slipped on his shoes. “I just don't want to look over my shoulder every damn minute. It's possible it could have just been a sick joke.”

 

Vince sneers at that. “Who the fuck jokes about removing your eyes Brian!?”

 

“Please.” Brian says quietly after Vince is done yelling. “Can't we just forget about it for a bit and go enjoy some racing?”

 

Brian was pouting so adorably that Vince crumbled. Which was total shit and unfair. No grown man should be able to pull a face like that and have others under their thumb.

 

Vince rolled his eyes. “Fine, let’s go kick some ass and win some money.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Yo, snowman!” Hector screams out when he sees Brian standing beside Vince with his cool ice preseason face in place. Dom chuckles at the nickname but it fits the blonde so well. The cool icy mask that falls when his itching for a race.

 

“Hey man!” The blonde shouts back over the loud music and laughs of the crowd as the current race comes to a stop.

 

“We got a guy who wants to take on the Skyline.” Hector tilts his head towards the blue and silver beast that is Brian's car sitting a few feet away from the group.

 

Brian grins. “Yea? What's the buy in?”

 

“He's putting up two G's not your usual big money but he's determined.”

 

Brian shrugs and slaps the money in his hand. “As long as it gets my blood pumping that's cool.”

 

“Get your ass on the line then man.” Hector says with a laugh.

 

“Kick some ass baby!” Vince yells out as Brian moves towards his car. Dom rolls his eyes at his friend and moves forward closer to the starting line to get a better view. The crew follows close behind and cheers as Brian pulls forward and revs his engine.

 

The car he's up against is a solid black mustang and growls like a beast, the dark tinted windows keep them from seeing the driver but the purple neon lights under the car give it an almost spooky feel. Dom hadn't had the chance to check out under the hood of that particular car because a race had come up but the sound of it left something to be desired.

 

When the race bunny dropped her arm the cars took off, Brian easily taking the lead and staying there as the mustang struggled to keep up. Vince was grinning like an idiot, cheering louder then what was really necessary, but Jesse was happy to join in and Dom was just too pleased to see his brother happy to complain.

 

It was the return that had Vince cursing, Dom couldn't really say what happened but as Brian inched past the mustang once more something exploded under the hood of his car. Brian's car slams into a pole and spins out before coming to a stop.

 

“Brian!” Vince is running towards the flaming mess that was Brian's car with Dom hot on his heels. The mustang had slammed on its breaks, the driver jumping out and rushing towards the tall flames that was eating away at the car.

 

Dom can feel the heat of the flames before he even gets close enough to touch the thing, Vince wastes no time rushing forward and pulling the door open. The Blonde is bleeding from a gash on his head but looks otherwise unharmed when Dom rushes forward and helps pull Brian out.

 

“What the fuck happened?” Brian slurs out as they move him farther away from the burning car. The guy from the mustang has a fire extinguisher he got from god knows where and is steadily putting out the raging fire. With Brian between Dom and Vince they move to the curb and sit him down. Mia is rushing forward looking worried with a first aid kid in her hand, so Dom moves aside and lets her have access to Brian.

 

“Your car exploded.” Vince says with a curse.

 

“Why?” Brian asks dazed. Vince cuts a look to Dom, as he stands he tilts his head beckoning to be followed. Only once they were a good few feet away does his friend speak.

 

“We checked his car over before we came out here Dom.” Vince hisses, his eyes are on the totaled Skyline. The fire was out now leaving the whole front in chard.

 

“What are you thinking?” Dom asks his eyes scanning the crowd. He had an idea where his friend’s thoughts were headed.

 

“I'm thinking someone fucked with his car the few minutes he wasn't with it. We even went for a test drive, hit a good one sixty in the thing with no problems.”

 

“Same person who sent the letter?”

 

“Who the fuck else? He gets some crazy ass fucked letter then his car explodes two weeks later? I doubt he has that many fucking people after him.”

 

Dom nods his head. “Let's get his car on a truck and get him home.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Brian is fuming next to him. His forehead was bruised and it had a few stitches in the gash he got from the steering wheel, but the guy seemed more pissed his car was ruined. Which okay Vince understands, but he was more concerned about the attempt on his life. Even if Brian was too angry to see it for what it was.

 

“I don't even think we can repair this fucking mess.” Brian hisses kicking at the fender. Vince had to silently agree, it wasn't really the crash itself that had done the most damage it was the fire and explosion under the hood. The motor was completely fucked, the transmission took a lot of damage as well, but the fire had ate away at a lot of the frame and even melted the tires for the amount of time it burned.

 

Brian sighs. “Shit, even if it could be fixed it would cast thousands of dollars.” Brian slide a hand over the roof of the car. “She's seen the last of her days.”

 

“Have any idea's for your next car baby?” Vince was pissed Brian had to loss his car. The Skyline was so fitting for the blonde. Brian gives a shrug as he pulls the driver door open, Vince is too busy leaning under the hood of the car to notice Brian stumble back and away from the car.

 

“V?” The freaked out tone of Brian's voice was right then has Vince whipping himself from under the hood and moving towards the blonde. When Vince see's the letter shaking in Brian's hand the older man screams for Dom and pushes Brian towards the couch. Vince takes the letter for Brian and reads over it slowly, he tries to keep from cringing but when he sees more than once the letter mentions him he's pissed.

      

 

Pissed because someone is tormenting Brian, pissed because this fucker was taking something great they had together and is twisting it into some sick fucking game. Dom doesn't even ask what's wrong, he takes one look at the paper in Vince's hands and snatches it up. Vince doesn't try to stop him, the last letter had no finger prints so it’s likely this one wouldn't either.

 

“It was taped to the steering wheel of the skyline.” Brian mumbles, rubbing a hand over his face. “Which mean's whoever the fuck this is had to break into the shop, fuck! This is such bullshit, nothing is missing is it?” Brian is frantically looking around the garage but Vince new nothing was going to be out of place, Brian probably did to. Whoever planted the letter came to do that and leave. Nothing more nothing less.

 

Vince would go for less if he was honest.

 

“Shit, just give me that letter I'm going to take it to Jinx. I'll text you later okay V?”

 

“Wait you're leaving?” Vince didn't like the idea of Brian going out there alone.

 

“Yea V, I got work look I'm not going to stop living my fucking life because of some fucking psycho. I'd like to see this asshole come at me head on, all this bitch is doing is playing fucking mind games and attacking like a bitch by jumping me when my back is turned and fucking with my car.”

 

Dom's hand fall on his shoulder kept Vince from exploding, he knew he didn't need to start a fight with Brian and he couldn't ask him to be escorted everywhere.

 

“Text me as soon as you get there okay?”

 

Brian smiles and rolls his eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. “Yes Dad.”

 

With a chuckle and the letter crumpled tight in his hand Brian's gone.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Dom was trying to work but Vince's constant pacing was starting to get on his last nerve. He knew his friend was worried but Dom wasn't sure what pacing back and forth the garage was going to help. It was almost as bad as Jesse's inability to sit still on occasions.

 

“Vince enough brother.” Dom calls out when the man moves past him for the twelfth time in the past six minutes.

 

Vince stops in the middle of the room and looks towards the ceiling, rubbing at his face as if it would chase away his worry.

 

“We need to do something Dom.” Sitting down his socket-wrench the bigger man moves forward until he's shoulder to shoulder with Vince. If forming a plan of action would calm his brother he was all for it, plus he was just as worried about Brian as Vince was. Undoubtedly Vince more so then him but the feelings were still there.

 

In the time since Brian had been coming around he had became a big part of this family. Not just because of how happy he made Vince but because the kid just fit in even with his status as a cop. Brian filled a hole in this team no one knew was there until he came into the picture.

 

“We can put some eyes on him.” Dom says thinking something up. “He'll notice us but Hector and his cousins would be happy to help.”

 

“And if something happens? You think they would be willing to jump in to help him?” Vince asks thinking the plan over.

 

“He's one of ours of course they would, plus Hector is pissed someone tampered with Brian's car while at one of his races.” If there was one rule during a race, you didn't fuck with another man’s car. Then again it was likely this person wasn't a racer, but he knew enough about cars to fuck up Brian's enough to make it explode once he reached a certain speed.

 

“Do it, we need to nail this fucker before he can do something to Brian that get's him seriously hurt. He could have died in that car last night Dom.”

 

“I know brother, but we'll keep him safe.”

 

Dom didn't want to see what would happen to Vince if the blonde happened to die.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Brian knew something was up the moment he saw the same kid for the fifth time in the last five days. It wasn't often he watched his surroundings so much that he would notice him but since he was so on edge seeing the guy at all the same places had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

 

He wouldn't normally confront anyone like this, but he was pissed, sleep deprived and on his last leg of patients. As he walked he took a random turn down an ally, if the guy was following him for some sinister plan it was the perfect place to do it. Brian was good at watching others out of the corner of his eye so when he made the turn and the guy followed a few moments later Brian whirled around, grabbed the guy by the shirt collar and slammed him against the building wall.

 

“Why the fuck are you following me.”

 

Arm's came up to block the kids face as soon as his back hit the wall, a sharp yell and jerk like the guy was expecting to be hit gave Brian pause. This didn't seem like the reaction the person writing the letters would give if confronted.

 

“Dom sent me man!” The guy yelled. “Look homes, it's not just me Dom's been having you followed for the past week and a half man.”

 

Brian dropped the guy like he was on fire. What the hell did he mean Dom was having him followed? Why the hell would he do such a thing, unless. Fuck, Brian pushes away from the wall and stomps out of the alley. Brian moves towards the SUV the police force gave him as a lone and high tails it to DT's.

 

He was pissed, pissed Dom would have him followed. Pissed because of the most likely reason the bigger man was having it done and more then furious with the fact Dom thought so little of him. When the shop comes into view Brian slams on the breaks and jumps out of the car. The shop is empty besides Dom and Letty but the bigger man takes one look at the fury on the blondes face and tells him to go to the office.

 

As soon as the door closes Brian explodes. “What's this shit with having me followed!” Brian screams moving forward. “Do you not trust me to keep this shit away from Vince? Do you think I would allow him to be hurt in any way because of this fucker stalking me?”

 

Dom stands there arms crossed and face impassive with each word that falls out of Brian's mouth. He wasn't giving anything away and with Brian's mood that just pissed him off more.

 

“What the fuck Dom!” Brian yells. “You should know better than that shit. I love him and if you fucking think I would let this asshole touch him then you're fucking wrong. I'd die before I let anything happen to Vince.”

 

While Brian is huffing to catch his breath Dom shifts the slightest bit. “You done yelling now?”

 

The bigger man's calm voice has Brian nodding dumbly. What the hell did it take to make Dominic Toretto react? Did Brian really want to know the answer to that question?

 

“Now, sit your ass down because I think I need to correct a few things you just said.” One word Brian always associated with Dom was intimidating, his deep voice and big ass arms were not really something Brian wanted on his bad side. Which was saying something when he just threw a damn tantrum. So Brian did the smart thing, he sat his ass down in the computer chair.

 

“One, I did not have you followed to keep Vince safe.” When Brian went to open his mouth Dom cut a look his way that had him feeling like a kid who just pissed off his mama. “I'm not worried about you dragging Vince into anything, he's a big boy he can take care of himself. I did this because Vince was worried and so was I.”

 

Brian blinks, he wants to talk but he really didn't think Dom would like that very much if the glare was anything to go by.

 

“I know you love Vince, my issue with this is your ass is going to do something stupid to protect him.” Brian tenses, and he knows from the look on Dom's face the bigger man sees that shit too. It was really fucking hard to get anything past the big bastard.

 

“Vince know about this?” Brian wanted to be pissed he really did, but he was getting that warm feeling again that kept him from doing so.

 

“Yes, Vince is actually with Hector right now, he called Vince and told him he noticed a car that kept popping up when you're out so if you are done with your fit we are going to go see them.”

 

Again Brian nodded, Jesus he was twenty five years old and was currently feeling like a child getting punished by his parents. Which was saying something because he didn't have any of those.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince glanced up from the table as soon as Brian and Dom entered the store. He raised a brow at the embarrassed look on Brian's face but figured he would wait till later to find out what happened.

 

“Hey baby.” Vince called out when Brian slid into the seat next to him.

 

“Hey killer.” Brian said in a small voice, his eyes tracking swiftly around the room. Vince was glad Brian was so watchful when he was out and around other people lately but Vince hated how tense the man was these days.

 

“Dom said you got something?” Brian said towards Hector getting down to business.

 

“Yea, a car. It keeps popping up everywhere you are. Work, stores even close to your place and Dom's. Wouldn't think much of it any other time but what are the odds the same car has been everywhere you have gone all week?”

 

Brian's eyes narrowed. He felt like an idiot he was so busy watching the people and their faces he didn't think about looking at the cars.

 

“What kind of car?”

 

“Ford Fairlane Crown Vic, a classic but the things rusted to hell and has no plates. Haven't spotted it recently but I think your man made one of my guys.”

 

Brian frowned, the model of the car had a memory tingling in the back of his mind but it just wouldn't come forward. “Where's the last place you seen it? I'm going to go to the station and follow it on the traffic cams.”

 

“Sitting outside the pawn shop on Elm.”

 

Brian nodded and stood. “Thanks for the information.”

 

“No problem man, just glad we can help.” As Brian turned to leave Vince quickly got up and followed him out of the store.

 

“I'm coming with you.” Vince said in a tone that warned Brian not to argue. With a shrug Brian agreed. Vince was glad the blonde didn't put up a fight but it was telling on how worried he was by how easy the blue eye man agreed to it.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

It took Brian two hours and two cans of NOS to finally pin down where the car was going every night. Vince was worried about his caffeine intake but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew Brian hadn't been sleeping well so if he needed a bit of a boost to keep himself awake so be it.

 

Now Vince was following after Brian as they walked into the office of the storage facility and moved towards the girl behind the desk.

 

“Can I help you gentlemen?” The girl asked with a sweet smile and a flutter of the eyelashes towards Brian. Vince wanted to roll his eyes but he really could understand the girl’s goo goo eyes. Brian was in a suit right now. A fine tailored one that hugged his toned body in all the right places.

 

“I'm Detective O'Connor. I'm looking for the storage space for the person driving a classic Crown Vic.” Vince couldn't help notice every time Brian spoke of the car his face tightened like he was thinking hard on something.

 

“Oh, I know who you're talking about. Guys pretty creepy but he pays on time and doesn't cause trouble.” The girl moved towards the computer and started typing away.

 

“Let's see, storage space 250 rented out to Axl Rose.”

 

Vince snorted while Brian glared at the girl. She frowned at the men in front of her. “Is there a problem?”

 

“You rented out a storage space to Axl Rose?” Brian asked with a disappointed shake of his head.

 

“Well yea, why wouldn't I? He asked for a space and he was paying.” The girl tilted her head to the side confused.

 

“Axl Rose is the Vocalist of Guns N' Roses.” Brian said slowly like he was talking to a toddler.

 

The girl frowned. “Who's that?”

 

Brian opened his mouth then snapped it back shut. “Do you know do checks on clients? Get pictures of ID's anything?”

 

“Um no, why? Who's Guns N' Roses?”

 

Vince was trying really hard not to smack himself in the face. Had this girl been living under a rock? How the hell did she not know who they were? Vince honestly wasn't aware someone could not know a rock band legend like Guns N' Roses.

 

“Just never mind, can I have the key to the storage unit?”

 

Still with a confused frown the girl dug around under the desk before pulling out the key and handing it over. Brian had a look on his face like he wanted to bitch at the girl and for a moment he thought the blonde would let it go but he turned then stopped.

 

“Do me a favor from now on, run checks on your renters, get ID's photo copied and the next time someone comes in and says they are the cops ask to see their badge.”

 

With that Brian turned on his heels and moved on Vince kept pace with the blonde, still marveling over the fact the girl was as dumb as a box of rocks. When they reached the Storage unit Vince was suddenly worried about what they would find. Brian didn't hesitate though, he leaned down unlocked the pad lock and slid the door up.

 

“Oh fuck!” Vince hissed out when the car sitting in front of him registered. “Why the fuck did he help put out the fire if he was trying to kill you!”

 

There sitting in the center of the storage space was the black mustang from the race. The man had been so fucking close to Brian that night. So damn close, and for the life of Vince he couldn't remember what the fuckers face looked like. He had been so distracted by the flames and Brian he hadn't really worried about the guy battling the fire.

 

“It was an act; if he would have fled it would have drawn eyes to him.” Brian said in a quiet voice. The blonde wasn't looking at the car though, so Vince followed his line of sight and froze.

 

“Oh god.” Jesus Christ! Every inch of the walls in the place was cover in photos. All of Brian, all different times and places. Vince moved slowly around the room not touching anything, his eyes moving over the many faces of Brian O'Connor. Some from the race the night Vince had met Brian. Some from the BBQ at the house. Brian entering his home, some while he sat at his desk at work.

 

He froze then cursed a wild streak. There in a huge eight by ten was one of Vince and Brian together, both clearly in the thaws of love making Brian pressed against a wall with his legs wrapped around Vince's waist. It took everything in his power not to rip the thing off the wall.

 

“This is O'Connor.” Vince heard his lover say into his phone. “I need a team down at the McCall storage units.”

 

While Brian called it in Vince scanned a few more pictures, some of them were old. Years old in one if Vince had to guess Brian was no older the sixteen and in handcuffs. Probably the day he had been arrested for boosting cars. This guy had been following him since he was a fucking kid.

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

“Hey Brian.” Vince's head snaps up towards the small girl who walks into the storage unit. Her hair was dark but had shocking green eyes. If Vince didn't have only eyes for Brian this girl was right up his ally with those full lips and pretty hair.

 

“Hey Lynn!” Brian calls out with an easy smile towards the girl. She carrying a large metal case and is already wearing gloves.

 

“Hot damn buddy.” The girl says with a whistle. “This guy is your number one fan.”

 

Brian rolls his eyes. “So it would seem.”

 

“Well, let me get to work and see if I can't get some good finger prints and DNA yeah?” The girl is smiling like a manic as she whips out a camera and starts flashing away. Brian smiles at her fondly with a chuckle.

 

“Who's the chick?” Vince asks as he steps out of the room to follow Brian who has picture in his hand.

 

“Lynn? She's CSI, she's scary good and can get into the mind of a killer and pick it apart by just looking at the evidence.”

 

“She looks awful innocent to be doing a job like this.” Vince says with a frown.

 

Brian gives a barked laugh. “Don't let that pretty face fool you, she'll gut your ass and get away scott free if she wanted too.”

 

“Noted.”

 

Vince watches as Brian stares down at a photo with a frown. It was a picture of a car, a Crown Vic to be exact but there was a man in the photo and two kids. One was Brian, Vince glances up to read the emotions on his face and flinches. The guy looks murderous.

 

“Bri?”

 

“Andy Wright.” Brian hissed.

 

“What baby?”

 

“Andy Wright, he was the son of one of the foster families I was placed with for a while. He use to terrorize he hell out of me. Would follow me around, steal my food, pull my damn hair. I was only there for a few months, but I was moved and placed in another home because his mom didn't like me. Why the fuck has he been following me around all these years? I was eleven when I was at his house, he was four years older than me.”

 

“I don't really want to be that guy but the picking on you was probably his shitty way of flirting.” Why the hell a fifteen year old would have been flirting with a child of Brian's age at the time was beyond him but Vince was suddenly glad Brian had been removed from that house.

 

“He's been following me for thirteen years V.” Brian says in an almost lost tone. “How the fuck could I not notice that?”

 

Vince kissed his forehead. “Contrary to what you believe you can't notice everything.”

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

“The guys a ghost Brian.” Jinx says after four hours of searching every data base possible. “He isn't in any fucking system after he turns eighteen. No speeding tickets, no job records fucking nothing.”

 

Brian leans back in his chair and sighs. “He did get the storage space with the fucking name Axl Rose! There's no telling how many false names he's used.”

 

“Just keep a look out man. We have enough evidence to put him away but we can't do shit if we don't find him.”

 

The blonde stands and cracks his back. “Will do man, I'm going to head home for the night.” He was fucking tired. After the hours they had spent in the storage unit looking at his life in fucking millions of photo's Brian was feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

 

“Let me know when you get home man!” Jinx calls out as Brian pushes his way out the door, he raises his hand to let his friend know he had heard him. When Brian gets to his borrowed SUV he freezes, there's something taped to his window. Eyes scanning his surroundings he moves forward and pulls the envelope off and tears it open.

 

A photo falls out, picking it up Brian's hands shake with rage. It's a picture of him and Vince, his lovers face clearly scratched out. It was the day Vince had carried him into the house when he had been tired from a week’s long endless shift at work. There was no letter in the envelope so he flips the picture written in dark red where the words. “His blood won't be as sweet as yours but lovely all the same.”

With a snarl Brian jumps into the car and speeds towards his house. Vince was suppose to be meeting him there, he wasn't sure if Vince was there yet but he needed to make sure Andy wasn't. There was no way in hell he was letting that fucker lay a hand on Vince he would fucking die first.

 

Brian slams on the breaks fifteen minutes later and only relaxes when he see's he beat Vince here. He relaxes and moves from the car and heads for the door, it's still locked tight but he's still cautions as he enters his hand on his gun. When nothing jumps out at him in the living room he checks the bathroom then his bedroom and closet. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen and once he realizes it was clear too does he finally relax.

 

With a sigh he removes his gun and places it on the kitchen table. Hands resting on the table top he closes his eyes for a moment to calm himself. The photo had worked him up, the thought of Andy being close to Vince had set him on edge and made his blood boil. He really didn't understand the guy’s obsession with him.

 

Brian is so far in his head he doesn't hear the pantry door open, or the silent footsteps of the person behind him. Not till something connects with the back of his head knocking him away from his gun.

 

*-*-*-*-*-*

 

Vince is closing the hood of the car when his phone goes off. Dom is standing close by buffing out the last of the dent in the fender. Pulling out his phone he frowns when Jinx's name flashes across the screen.

 

“Hey man.” Vince answers, shrugging at Dom who gives him a questioning look.

 

“I need you to get to Brian's house now.” Vince freezes at the icy tone, his blood running cold with fear. It must have shown on his face because Dom is quickly standing and grasping him by his shoulders.

 

“That fucker attacked Brian, was waiting in the house for him again.”

 

No, Vince glances towards the clock on the wall and curses. He was suppose to be at the house an hour and a half ago! He had lost track of time while working on the last car in the bay!

 

“How bad!” Vince shouts moving towards his keys on shaky knees. “How bad is it?” How hurt was Brian? Jinx would tell him if he was dead right? Dom was following after him, easily taking the keys from Vince and steering him towards the Charger. He climbs into the passenger seat with his phone pressed to his ear.

 

“Just get here okay?” Jinx barks out.

 

“Fuck, I'm coming!” With a snarl Vince ends the call and throws the phone in the foot wells.

 

“V?” Dom asks speeding towards Brian's guessing at where they needed to be. Vince was glad his brother was so good at just knowing things.

 

“He was at the house waiting for Brian!” Vince shouted. “I'm an hour and a half fucking late and that fucker was waiting for him!”

 

Dom removes his hand from the gear shift long enough to pat Vince on the shoulder. “It's not your fault, if it wasn't Brian it would have been you.”

 

“I'd rather it be me!” Vince screams.

 

“No.” Dom barks back taking a sharp left turn. “Brian would have killed himself if that guy got a hold of you.”

 

Vince stays silent. Not because he would rather it be Brian at the hands of that man but because he knew Dom was right. Brian would have never forgiven himself if Vince would have got hurt. They see all the flashing light of emergency vehicles as soon as they hit Brian's street. Dozens of police cars and an ambulance were blocking the road. Dom couldn't get the car closer than three houses away, but as soon as it was stopped Vince was out and running forward.

 

He ducks under the police tape and ignores the cop who screams at him. The only thing he's worried about is Brian. His eyes are scanning the crowed in the darkness. Eyes hunting for blonde curls and tanned skin. He looks twice before he finally spots the blonde, he's sitting in the back of the ambulance with a blanket around his shoulders covered in blood.

 

“Jesus, Brian!” Vince is running towards him in seconds, not unaware of Dom following or Jinx moving towards him.

 

Once he's close enough he has Brian in his arms checking him over for injury, trying to find where all that blood was coming from.

 

“Hey killer.” Brian says in a soothing voice grabbing Vince's roaming hands. “V, look at me.”

 

Vince only stops when Brian jerks his chin up to force Vince to look at him.

 

“I'm okay, just a bump on the head.” As he says it Brian pushes the blanket off his shoulder and stands. He's quickly pushed back down by the paramedic who replaces the blanket.

 

“He has a concussion but other than that he's fine.”

 

Brian frowns at the blanket and pushes it back off. Vince finally able to breathe at hearing the medic's words chuckles at Brian's pout when the blanket is once again placed on his shoulders.

 

“Why all the blood?” Dom says gesturing to Brian's soaked clothes.

 

“It's Andy's.” Brian hisses out as he shrugs his shoulder harshly to knock the blanket off again.

 

“He dead?” Vince asks, hoping the answer was yes because if he wasn't Vince would fucking kill him, himself.”

 

“Yes, shot that fucker in the face.” With an annoyed huff the paramedic moves in and shrugs the blanket back over Brian.

 

“Why do you keep putting this thing on me!” Brian grumbles out annoyed.

 

“It's for shock.” The medic says patronizingly.

 

“I'm not in shock!” Brian snorts back tossing the blanket aside with a smug smile. The medic rolls his eyes and tosses it back. “Damn it get this thing off me, I'm not in shock I don't need a blanket.”

 

There's the distinctive sound of a camera shutter. Brian cuts his eyes to Jinx who's grinning like an idiot.

 

“Delete that shit.” Brian snarls.

 

“Nah man, I need proof that the great Brian O'Connor can be cute and adorable in a blanket. The guys are going to love this.”

 

There's a roar of laughter throughout the night at Brian's pout, and with the added bonus of the blanket tucked around him did in fact look adorable.

 

Kissing his lips Vince smiled. “I love you.”

 

Brian grinned back. “Love you too V.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> dark_Lady_eris is the lovely writer of those creepy wonderful letters!


End file.
